


Take Me Home... Or Not

by thewhiitelotus



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, just SHAMELESS SMUT, there's no real plot here tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26807509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewhiitelotus/pseuds/thewhiitelotus
Summary: Katara and Zuko meet up after a few years apart, and pick up where their relationship had left off... in the bathroom of a crowded club.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 122
Collections: Zutara Smut Exchange





	Take Me Home... Or Not

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZutaraWasRobbed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZutaraWasRobbed/gifts).



> this is for the Zuatara smut exchange, and is written for ZutaraWasRobbed! i hope you like it! went over the word limit but like... it's for smut purposes, so it's all good. also i am so bad at titles so you can just... ignore that 🙃

The bass pounds in her ears as she follows Sukki on to the crowded dance floor. Flashing colored lights illuminate the heads of countless bodies twisting and moving along with the music, and she weaves through them with her eyes peeled, looking out for one person in particular. She knows that he’s here— that’s why Suki had texted her to come out to the popular club in the first place. She’s not really a clubbing kind of girl, but when Suki had told her that Sokka’s old college friend was back in town and would be there, she knew she had to go. She and Zuko had been… involved, for lack of a better word, before he had moved away, but she had never really told him how she felt in fear of being rejected. But she’s braver now than she was back then, and is determined to tell Zuko exactly what she wants.

Suki pulls Katara into the middle of the floor and starts dancing, grinding and swaying her hips with her hands thrown up in the air, and Katara joins her in letting loose. Even if she can’t find Zuko, she’s long overdue for a fun night out and desperately needs to blow off steam. Sweat collects in the dip of her spine and clings to her hairline on the nape of her neck, the cool air kissing the back of her neck not doing nearly enough to dissipate the heat coalescing on the crowded dance floor. She loses herself in the music and lets her body move with the beat, and feels some of the tension from work bleed out of her and seep onto the sticky floor. 

She scans the crowd, and in a moment of clarity she is able to see through the mass of people to the bar. He’s facing away from her, but she’d recognize that body anywhere; the perfect posture and broad shoulders, and the unique dragon tattoo that winds its way up his arm and disappears under the sleeve of his shirt. Maybe he feels her eyes on him, or maybe he’s looking for her too, but he turns around suddenly and their eyes lock. His hair’s gotten longer in the past few years, silky black strands now held up in a just-messy-enough bun, and the new style brings all her focus onto his sharp cheekbones and bright eyes. He must like what he sees, and she shivers as his eyes trail up her bare legs and over the short navy dress she dug out of the back of her closet before they meet hers again.

The crowd moves, breaking her heady trance, and Zuko slips out of sight behind the mess of sweaty bodies. She wants to chase after him, but she can’t leave Suki out on the dance floor alone. She turns back towards Suki to tell her that she's spotted Zuko, but is interrupted before she can speak.

“See something you like?” 

She gasps at the rasping voice right at her ear and whips around to come face to face with Zuko. He’s close,  _ very _ close, and she has to hold back from planting her hands right on his chest as a gut instinct. 

“Maybe,” she purrs. Her voice comes out low enough that he has to get even closer to hear her, Zuko’s chest just an inch away from her breasts, so close that if she inhaled deep enough she’d be touching him.

“Maybe?” His hands slide up her bare arms to her shoulders, leaving goosebumps in their wake.

“I’m going to find Sokka,” Suki interjects, but neither Katara or Zuko look her way.

“He’s at the bar.” Zuko’s eyes hold Katara’s in a vice, and a silent Suki slips out into the crowd unnoticed. 

The music continues blasting through the club, people dancing and drinking around them on all sides. Her eyes are stuck to his and her heart is pounding; just having Zuko in front of her brings some  _ vivid _ memories to the front of her mind, the kind that sends a wave of heat down her body to settle between her legs. She can practically see her lust mirrored in his eyes, and she watches them dart down to follow her tongue as it wets her lips.

“Maybe we should go somewhere a little more private?” he whispers in her ear, hot breath fanning out on the sensitive skin that’s exposed due to her ponytail. She doesn’t even bother to repress the shudder that runs through her; she knows that Zuko knows what he does to her. Instead, she places her hand on his chest and drags it down slowly, and hooks her finger into the space between his belt and his jeans before pulling his body flush against hers. She revels in the gasp that falls from his lips.

“Maybe we should.” She smirks before biting her lip, and just as he moves down towards her she pulls away. 

She leaves her finger tucked into his belt as she backs up, and only lets go when she turns around. Zuko grabs her hand and stays close to her as they maneuver themselves across the dance floor. There’s an insistent pulse in her core, a heat that she feels on the back of her next that seeps down into her very bones, and she’s not too proud to admit that she’s about five seconds away from letting Zuko take her right here and now if they can’t find somewhere more private. Luckily when they reach the edge of the crowd Katara sees someone come out of one of the single bathrooms hidden in the shadows, and she heads towards it with a renewed fervor. She sneaks a look at Zuko once they get to the door, thoroughly enjoying his look of confusion as it melts into something more enthusiastic, and she’s barely closed the door behind him before he has her pushed up against it and is kissing her senseless.

Zuko’s hands immediately grab onto her waist, and she can’t believe she’s let herself forget how good it feels to have him like this, hot and firm and wanting. She groans into his mouth when he pulls her leg up to wrap around him and slides his hand up her thigh. Her dress shifts so that it doesn’t take much effort for Zuko to reach his hand around to grab her ass, and she feels him stiffen against her when his hand is greeted by more bare skin. Her hand finds the elastic that’s holding his hair back, and it falls down in a dark curtain as she pulls it out. It’s just as soft as she remembers; her hands slip through it easily, and she makes sure to run her nails along Zuko’s scalp as she cards through the long tendrils, pulling a shudder from him just as she’d know it would. 

“Katara—” he pulls away from her to catch his breath, and she takes the opportunity to slip her hand up under his shirt. “If you don’t stop—”

“I don’t want to stop,” she cuts him off. This is  _ exactly  _ what she wants, and when she runs her fingers along the inside of the waistband of Zuko’s jeans, the low groan that pulls from his throat lets her know that he wants it too. 

“Fuck...” 

He huffs out another breath before catching her lips once again. She can taste whatever drink he had been nursing at the bar on his tongue, and draws another groan from his throat as she moves to unbuckle his belt. He pushes the thin strap of her dress off of her shoulder before bending down to run his tongue over her nipple; her moan is high pitched and long, and her fingers fumble with his belt in her desperation to get his pants off. Zuko’s hand moves up to her hip under her dress and he hooks his fingers in the band of her panties just as she pulls his belt free from the loops and throws it to the floor.

“Do you have a condom?” Zuko nods his head as a response, breaths falling heavy from his kiss swollen lips as she works to unbutton his fly. “Good.” She wastes no time once she has his fly undone, and shoves her hand down into his pants to palm the hard length of his cock.

“Fuck, Katara—” he cuts himself off with a deep groan when she wraps her hand around him. 

Straightening up, he leans his body even more into hers and uses both of his hands to slide her underwear down enough for him to bring his fingers to dip into her wet folds. The moan that claws out from her throat might be loud enough to hear even over the music still loud in her ears, but she couldn’t care less. It’s been too long since she’s gotten laid, and she can’t imagine a better way to break her dry spell than for Zuko to fuck her right here in the bathroom of a club she can’t even remember the name of. 

They release each other just long enough for Katara to pull her panties down and off of one leg, but instead of freeing himself from his pants as well, Zuko drops down onto his knees and moves his head under her dress before licking up into her pussy.

“Ah!” She fists her hand in his hair as he lifts her leg up and onto his shoulder, and she moans again as he drags his tongue up the length of her folds before flicking it over her clit. “Zuko,  _ fuck,  _ you’re s— oh!” She’s cut off as he delves his tongue into her opening briefly before moving back to her clit. “So good at that.”

The vibrations that flow into her from his hum add to her desire, and soon she’s pulling him up by his hair so that she can lick the taste of herself off of his tongue. She shoves his pants down and pulls his cock out to start pumping up and down it’s length as Zuko breaks their kiss to let a keening moan pull from his throat. In a matter of seconds she has him panting into her shoulder and moving his hips along with her hand, and she uses the time to look around the bathroom. Her eyes land on a low table, presumably for people to put their things on, that’s at the perfect height for Zuko to lay her out on.

“Zuko—” 

He bats her hand away, breaking her concentration, and reaches into his back pocket to pull out a condom. He tears it open with his teeth and rolls it down onto himself so fast that she barely even catches it, but she  _ definitely _ notices when he lifts her up to brace her against the door. 

All thoughts of the table forgotten, Katara wraps her legs around him as he lines himself up before pushing in. Their tandem moans ring out over the sound of the club’s incessant music, and Zuko reaches up to pull the elastic from her hair to let it fall down in heavy waves around her shoulders. The pressure in her core builds with each of his thrusts; her hand slips into the hair at the base of his neck and she pulls it back so she can lick up the column of Zuko’s neck. She tastes his sweat and feels his groan vibrate in his throat as he pounds into her, and it doesn’t take long for her to cum once he brings his thumb up to rub small circles on her clit. She cries out as her orgasm washes over her, sending a shudder through her entire body as she clenches around Zuko’s cock.

Zuko waits for her to come down before hauling her off of the door and somehow shuffling them over to the table. In a blink she’s laid out on the cold surface and Zuko is above her, slamming into her with enough force to shake the table beneath her and to make her cry out with each thrust. She surges up beneath him to bite the juncture of his shoulder and neck, and it’s enough to make him come undone above her. He cums with a strangled groan as she drags her hand down from his neck to his chest. He drops down to brace himself on his forearm as he catches his breath, and Katara pushes his hair over his shoulder so that she can see his face as he lets his head fall onto her shoulder. She’s always thought that he’s beautiful, and he’s no less beautiful now even with his dark scar on full display. 

“So...” She feels his lips move against her shoulder before he pulls out. “Do you maybe want to get dinner tomorrow night?” She can’t help but laugh, and the smile that pulls across Zuko’s face sends a familiar buzz through her veins.

“You’re asking me to dinner  _ now?”  _ She can’t help the chuckle that seeps into her voice, even as he moves off of her and she sits up on the table.

“Would you have preferred it if I had asked you while I was fucking you against the door?” His smirk makes her face even redder than it already is, but his smile softens into something much more genuine despite the fact that he’s tying up the used condom and tossing it into the trash bin. “What do you say?” 

She studies his face for a beat before replying. “How could I say no to you?” He smiles again, and is soon fully dressed and standing awkwardly to the side of the table. “Now get out so I can clean up.” He blushes— it’s always been so easy to rile him up— but smiles again when she winks at him. “Wait for me outside, okay?”

“Sure, yeah.” He nods, and makes sure she’s out of sight before sliding out the door.

After cleaning up, she attempts to fix her hair in the mirror before giving up and throwing it back up into a mess of a ponytail. She wipes at the smudged eyeliner that has collected at the corner of her eyes and takes a deep breath. Random sex is great and all, but she’s glad that she’ll actually get to go on a date with Zuko tomorrow and that this isn’t going to be the extent of their relationship. A small smile graces her face as she leaves the bathroom, and she realizes that her days are about to get much more exciting now that Zuko’s back in her life.


End file.
